My Messed Up Ending
by A.C.P
Summary: Sometimes things don't work out the way one expects.


My messed up ending to Star Ocean 2  
  
T'was the night that the group got to L'Aqua. Everyone was nervous, especially two people.  
  
Ashton Anchors sat at the beach, thoughts racing around in his head, confused and afraid.  
He nonchalantly threw a pebble into the wavy waters ahead of him, mumbling, "Why can't I be the  
warrior of light... It's just not fair... the hero always gets his way and I'm the comic relief.  
The comic relief never gets anything...." He threw another pebble into the water.  
  
"It doesn't make any sense! I'm stronger than that idiot, Claude! It's because he has that  
fancy sword and all. I got a Melufa! I can kick his sorry ass! ...*sigh* what's the point in  
complaining if nothing will be solved by it..."  
  
"Because it might make you feel better..." A voice behind him. Rena. Yes, that's who it is.  
Ashton's heart jumped in both shock and joy as he turned around to meet the blue-haired lady.  
  
"Oh.. hi Rena" He was sweating. The wierd looking sweat that seemed to be him peeing out of  
his head. "How long have you been here?" Rena lowered her head and turned red, "Long enough..."  
Ashton gulped, "Long enough?"  
  
"Ashton... I love you..."  
  
Ashton's thoughts: "OH, FREAKING YESSSSSSS!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ashton's words: "As do I..."  
  
Author's note: That's usualy what is going on in ones head at this time  
  
They embraced as the sun set...  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"SWORD DANCE!!" Ashton rushed ahead and sliced the red-winged freak Cyril about 12 times,  
actually... He fell with his dying words too muffled to make out. Ashton slashed a cross-like  
fashion to designate the end of the battle, and a victory on his side. Rena ran up and hugged him  
with tears in her eyes, "Congratulations! You delt the finishing blow!" She kissed him lightly on  
the cheek and he reddened and started to pee out of his head once more, "Th-th-thanks..." he  
smiled.  
  
The party continued on, cutting throught the weak minions like a hot knife through butter.  
Medusalizards? Pah! Nothing A Sword Dance and a few Hurricane slashes can't fix. As they reached  
the final stairway, they grimmaced. The mere thought of Indicalio at the top and his most  
annoying voice bellowing nonsense that they would lose. Morale was highest, especailly for our  
little focus, Ashton. I think you can guess why and what was his motivation. He started up the  
stairs first, the party following. At the top, Indicalio explained the whole plan. A battle  
ensued.  
  
The battle was a hard one. Ashton blocked a good number of Divine Waves, richocheting the  
energy back at the attacker. Rena cast a number of assisting spells on both Ashton and Claude,  
who was the other fighter in this party. Celine was using Southern Cross after Southern Cross,  
halting most of Indicalio's attempts at an Earthquake. Eventually, He merged with Filia, making  
him stronger and more annoying then ever. Being able to move and chant at the same time was nifty  
to him, aggrivating to the heroes. He was vanquished, eventually, by one of Ashton's powerful  
Hurricane Slashes. He complained about mankind, and exploded.... sort of...  
  
Once he was down, he revealed the rest of the plan. The universe would still be destroyed,  
and there was nothing that they could do about it, nyah, nyah, nyah. Rena quickly placed the   
Crest of Enchantment on the Creast of Annilation, and reverted all the energy to Nede. The party  
was then told the whole thing, and were transported back to Expel, which was ressurected.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A year passed...  
  
Chisato was roaming around Herlie (Or was it that other one?) Mumbling about boredom.  
  
Noel was in the forest, playing with his animals and living a good life. A happy one. One without  
any bothers. He wondered how everyone else was doing, but shrugged it off thinking that they must  
be fine.  
  
Celine was treasure-hunting in the Lake Cave, finding very little. "Mabye I have to go deeper?"  
she sayed with slight dismay.  
  
Dias visits the place where his family was slaughtered by bandits, and apologizes to his sister  
for letting her down, finally releasing a burden that has been on his back for a time that was  
too long for something like this to be on anyone's back. The thought of it removed calmed him.  
  
Precis walks inside her house nonchalantly, her father still confused about how she didn't seem  
to grow up at all from this expierence. She shunned the thought and got tea ready.  
  
Ashton Anchors was wandering the northern mountain range alone ? talking to his dragons  
occasionally, wondering how Rena's doing.  
  
Claude Kenni and Rena Kenni ?! was sitting at their dining table talking about Claude's next  
mission, "I'm sorry to keep leaving you alone like this... I have to go."  
  
Rena held up her hand, "Oh don't be sorry. You know that I won't be lonely in about six  
months..." ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!  
  
Claude chuckled, "Oh yes."  
  
And, finally, a 14 year old male named Alex Potter Who happens to be the author has the most  
confused look on his face than any other time in his life. Him and his friend (Who he was staying  
at his house for a while) look at each other, and back at the television screen, and laugh for a  
good five minutes straight. 


End file.
